It has long been known to roll strips of lightweight material, such as tissue paper for example, into rolls known as streamers, and manually throw or eject such rolled streamers into the air at parties, shows, sporting events and the like. As the streamer flies through the air, the roll tumbles and the strip of material comprising the streamer partially unrolls so as to form an elongated, colored strip, the latter of which appears like a tail on a comet. Such streamers are colorful and produce a comet-like motion as they fly through the air and fall to the ground. However, each streamer produces only one object of color and motion, and the mass of the roll as it unwinds is such that it descends to the ground quite rapidly, thereby making the display quite short.